


Screw Botany

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Bluestreak is no botanist, but even someone experienced with Earth foliage would have been hard-pressed to guess the effect the flowers Bluestreak had found would have on Cybertronians.
Relationships: Bluestreak/Hound (Transformers)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	Screw Botany

**Author's Note:**

> Bluestreak/Hound, established relationship for them... Maybe either somnophilia morphing into cuddly morning sex, or sex pollen (maybe w/ a dash of voyuerism thrown in?)

“I picked these for you,” Bluestreak announced, gingerly lowering himself to the ground. He scooted himself closer to his mate and carefully swiveled his legs over the edge of the cliff where Hound was sitting with his pedes slowly swinging back and forth.

“Oh? Oh, these are lovely!” Hound announced, taking the small bundle of flowers Bluestreak handed to him. “And look – blue, like you!”

Each individual flower consisted of six, vibrant, navy-colored petals surrounding a lighter blue center disc. The green stems and leaves appeared like most other flowers Bluestreak had seen, but the color and arrangement of the petals were new to him. Of course, he wasn’t a botanist by any stretch of the imagination; he’d just thought Hound might like them.

“They’re so pretty,” Hound said, staring at them in wonder. “I’ve never run across anything like these before. Where did you find them?”

“When I was wandering around, I found a little cave three miles west of here that had a small stream trickling out of it. There were growing by the creek bed partway inside,” Bluestreak replied, happy that his mate seemed pleased.

“I love them,” Hound replied, leaning over to give Bluestreak a kiss on the cheek. He promptly placed the flowers in his heat-and humidity-protected subspace pocket that was reserved for fragile samples. “I’ll put them in some water as soon as we get home. Did you find anything else interesting?”

Bluestreak rested his head against Hound’s shoulder and stared off into the distance. The cliff they sat upon was high and offered great sightlines of the sun as it set over the nearby mountain ridge.

“I found a few rocks that I think Beachcomber might be interested in. Saw a pair of cardinals and several deer. What about you?”

“Well, that pair of wolves I’ve been tracking since last year had a pup! It’s so adorable, I took some pictures and…”

Bluestreak contentedly listened to Hound as he described the pup and what it meant for the pack. They both knew that Bluestreak would ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ over the animal once shown pictures but that was where his interest ended. Animal behavior was fun up to a minimal point, but after that, Bluestreak often found his mind wandering. Regardless, he loved hearing the happy note in his mate’s voice and he had no problem letting him ramble for hours on end about his favorite topics.

It was only fair, considering Hound did the same for him.

They lingered on the cliff’s edge as Hound talked, Bluestreak’s armor heating up as the sun’s setting rays stretched across the valley and bathed them in light. He had to cycle down his optical input because it started becoming bright enough to hurt his sensors. Considering the rays were hitting him practically in the face, he wasn’t surprised. Ducking his head against Hound’s arm helped.

The warmth from the sun on his helm and shoulders soon became uncomfortable and Bluestreak shifted a few times, trying to escape it. Finally, he decided that if the sun was going to take its sweet time setting, a new location to sit and snuggle at was in order.

Except that when he moved to sit up, he realized that over the past few minutes, the sun had almost completely set. They were no longer in its path. In a daze, he stared at his lap and watched his hands tentatively stroke the warmed armor covering his thighs as if they belonged to someone else. A deep heat bloomed within his dermal sensors as the pads of his fingers dragged over the plating, making him shiver.

“Hound?” Bluestreak ventured.

“… mm?”

“… do you feel ok?” Bluestreak asked, wondering if the Decepticons had cloned Mirage’s invisibility technology. Because it felt like someone had come up behind him without his notice and administered something to him. A drug of some kind that was gathering a molten heat deep within his belly.

Hound abruptly scooted back from the edge of the cliff, continuing until he was a good frame’s length away. In the dimming light, his optics looked far darker than normal as he stared at Bluestreak with an expression of disquiet.

“No, not really. I feel… hot. Like my plating is too tight,” he murmured, licking his lips.

Bluestreak followed the movement of Hound’s glossa and shivered again. The amorphous something that was heating his frame started to solidify into something much more definitive.

“I want you,” Bluestreak said faintly in realization and he scrambled to follow his mate. As he did so, his foot kicked the edge, causing a small avalanche of rocks to loosen and fall to the ground below, but he paid it little mind, far more focused on getting to Hound. Surprisingly, Hound didn’t seem concerned about the rock fall either; he was always careful about creating as little disturbance to nature as possible whenever he explored.

“I… something’s not right,” Hound murmured as Bluestreak reached him and promptly straddled his stretched-out legs.

“Something’s not right with me wanting you?” Bluestreak asked. He leaned in and nuzzled the crook of Hound’s shoulder, trembling when Hound reached up and grasped his hips. Hound shook his head, tilting it back with a quiet moan when Bluestreak pressed his lips to the side of mate’s neck.

“Don’t… Blue, stop, something’s wrong,” Hound warned, but in Bluestreak’s mind, the answer to that was to drop down into his mate’s lap and press as close as he could get.

“I’ll make it better,” Bluestreak promised, loving the way more heat sprung up across his body as their plating met. He clutched Hound’s shoulders and circled his hips, gasping when a bolt of lust shot up his backstrut when his panel drug across Hound’s thigh.

His array abruptly ached so he transformed his cover away, sighing in relief when his engorged spike finally had room to pressurize completely. Something trickled out of his valve, tickling his dermal sensors so he ground it against his mate’s leg, moaning needily.

“This… this is what we need…” Bluestreak murmured, beginning to rock in place. Hound said something in reply, but his voice sounded far away and muffled.

“…-ing changed… no new varia… the flowers!”

Hound squirmed beneath him, Bluestreak clamping his knees around Hound’s waist so he couldn’t be thrown off. “What about them?” Bluestreak asked dreamily. He licked Hound’s throat, nipping at the underside of his chin.

Shuddering, Hound wormed a hand between them to reach into his subspace pocket. Bluestreak tried to grab his wrist and direct his hand downward to Bluestreak’s needy valve instead, but Hound twisted out of Bluestreak’s grip and flung something behind him.

“… some kind of…, Primus, Blue, there… some kind of aphrodisiac…” Hound gasped when Bluestreak started employing his denta. “We have to move… gonna need help…”

Somehow, Hound managed to get them both standing, and they stumbled back the way they had come. It was difficult because Hound’s panel slid aside after a few steps and Bluestreak couldn’t resist fondling that lovely spike which had always felt so good inside him. Hound’s valve was wet too, and thick streams of lubricant dribbled steadily out of both of them. Bluestreak’s thighs were so slick, they slid together effortlessly. Pressing them against each other did nothing to alleviate the ache inside him.

“Please… Hound, please…” Bluestreak whined, fisting his own spike between drunken steps. “Stop, I need… I need to…”

He leaned against a nearby pine tree, sap seeping into his shoulder seam. Bluestreak didn’t care, his entire attention directed downward. Once standing still, Bluestreak could stroke himself for real, ruthlessly using every trick he had to push himself over the edge as quickly as possible. In less than a minute, overload rose up and smashed into him.

Legs shaking, he leaned more heavily against the tree, hissing in a combination of pleasure and pain as his hips jerked several times in a row, pushing his spike into the channel of his fingers. Each pulse of transfluid was its own sort of agony, good in the moment, but leaving behind an even bigger sense of need.

“Blue, Primus, that’s so…” Hound whispered, Bluestreak suddenly remembering that his mate had been next to him this whole time. Hound’s arm, originally anchored around Bluestreak’s waist, slithered across his thigh as Hound suddenly moved in front of him and dropped to his knees.

Bluestreak’s shout echoed in the forest, the sound spriraling up to a thin cry when Hound’s mouth engulfed him and swallowed him to the root. He was still hard, and the hot, wet cavern he found himself in just ratcheted Bluestreak’s lust up higher. Unbidden, his pelvis thrust forward so that his spike head bumped up against the back of Hound’s throat.

Hound didn’t seem bothered; he just moaned and swallowed again. The tight clench had Bluestreak climaxing a second time, his body curving over the top of Hound’s head as he helplessly pulsed into his mate’s mouth.

His head swam, and that was even before Hound jerked back, grabbed hold of Bluestreak’s hips and yanked him downwards. Bluestreak ended up on his side in a pile of forest detritus, a fair-sized branch digging into the side of his knee until Hound landed on top of him, flattening his body to the ground. Hound urgently humped his aft, his spike a hot brand where it stabbed at Bluestreak’s thigh. Whining piteously, Bluestreak managed to spread his right leg outward and pull it up towards his bumper.

Hound growled as fell between Bluestreak’s thighs, grunting in triumph as his spike nudged Bluestreak’s valve. One more shift of their hips and Hound sunk home, almost immediately drawing back to start up a hard, punishing rhythm.

Bluestreak loved it, not caring that his face was smashed into the ground or that his knee was wrenched. This was what he had been needing, ever since the sun’s rays had lit him up inside.

His valve squelched with excess lubricant as Hound thrust into him over and over again. Another overload made Bluestreak’s entire body stiffen with its sudden arrival, and his valve clenched down tight. Hound shouted in pleasure as the rhythmic pulses forced his own release out of him in several molten-hot spurts. Bluestreak’s optics rolled back into his head, his mouth open to pant as Hound kept on going.

Bluestreak quickly lost track of the number of overloads that he experienced. He knew at some point Hound had grabbed Bluestreak’s hips and lifted his aft up until he was kneeling, taking him from behind and making him scream deliriously into the dirt. Bluestreak then took advantage of Hound’s pause between releases to topple his mate and slide into his soaked valve. Hound begged for Bluestreak to be fast, to be rough, and Bluestreak had no compunctions in doing just that, chasing his own pleasure with Hound’s as a side effect.

The switched back and forth, taking and taking until they were exhausted. Bluestreak got lost in the bliss, the pounding need, until finally… finally, it started to abate. Ever so gradually, his higher processor power started creeping back in and between one blink and the next he was staring down into Hound’s face as if waking abruptly from a dream.

“Don’t stop… don’t stop…!” Hound slurred, his fingers digging furrows into Bluestreak’s shoulders when he had unknowingly paused. Despite the ache in his frame and the weariness weighing him down, Bluestreak obliged because Hound’s expression was needy and pained and he would never deny his mate anything.

It didn’t take long for Hound to overload, the clenching of his valve making Bluestreak’s spike twitch twice before almost immediately beginning to soften. Hound’s limbs slithered off Bluestreak’s body, arms flopping to the ground at his sides and his pedes landing onto the dirt with a soft thump.

“… Hound?” Bluestreak whispered while Hound panted beneath him. Steam rose from both their frames, and Bluestreak felt hot and sticky, his body aching down to his struts.

“… I’m here…” Hound replied. “I’m… I think…”

Bluestreak’s arms wobbled dangerously and then suddenly gave out. He crashed down atop his mate, Hound giving a small ‘omph’ when his bumper hit Hound’s upper belly.

They laid there for a minute or so, Bluestreak hazily vowing never to come near an Earth flower ever again until a voice behind them made him startle.

“Think the two of ya are done now?”

In trying to look behind him, Bluestreak overbalanced and ending up rolling off Hound. His gaze was caught by the mess on their thighs and stomachs, an ugly mix of lubricant, transfluid, and dirt. There might have even been some pine needles mixed in.

“Jazz… that you?” Hound asked, not even bothering to lift his head.

Jazz’s familiar visage entered Bluestreak’s field of vision as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

“In the flesh, so ta speak,” Jazz replied, giving them a little wave. 

“How’d you find us?” Bluestreak asked, wishing he could find the energy to care that one of his superior officers was seeing him like this.

“Hound sent off a comm sayin’ two of ya were in trouble. Said somethin’ about flowers making ya both randy. Randy and then some, looks like,” Jazz commented, considering them both. “Got First Aid with me, but we decided to see if things would run their course before steppin’ in. Didn’t want to separate ya and make things worse.

“Plus… free show,” Jazz said with a leer. “Two of ya stay there; I’m gonna grab ‘Aid.”

Jazz disappeared, his soft pedesteps quickly fading away. Bluestreak continued to stare up into the night sky still trying to decide if he should feel mortified or relieved.

“Jazz watched us interface,” Bluestreak said, finally leaning towards mortified. Hound’s hand scraped along the ground until it found Bluestreak’s wrist and weakly squeezed.

“He does that on occasion. Not us, I mean… I think this was the first time,” Hound said, rushing to reassure Bluestreak when he felt him stiffen. “But it comes with the territory… you know… him being a spy and all. He’s told us once before that he’s a bit of a voyeur.”

Bluestreak thought the stars were very pretty. For now, he was going to focus on that, and on the nice, clean berth that awaited him at the end of tonight’s adventures.

This was _definitely_ not how he had anticipated their date going when they had started out this morning.

“… you have a weird relationship with your boss.”

~ End


End file.
